


Tease

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: But Draco’s hand was moving ever so slightly up his legAnd Harry’s body went rigidBecause this hadn’t happened beforeAnd why the fuck was he blushing





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For @siriusly-not-over-remus
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Enjoy.

  * It was the way his waist dipped that made his fingers tingle
  * But then there was the smooth curve of his spine
  * And that made him chew his bottom lip
  * And then he was distracted by the clean lines of his shoulder blades
  * And the tousled blonde hair that was draped over his pillows
  * And the way he looked so calm, so serene
  * It made Harry want to inch forward
  * Meld himself to fit the curve of his body
  * Feel his backside pressed against him
  * Skin to skin
  * Feel his breathing as he slept
  * Goosebumps erupted down his arms the more he thought of it
  * He just- he just wanted to press his lips into his skin again
  * Trail his tongue down his chest, across his rib cage
  * Burn the feeling of him writhing beneath him into his brain
  * Go lower _and lower_
  * The feeling of grasping hip bones
  * And the way he sucked in deep breaths of air the more Harry grabbed and nipped and moved
  * Those moans and that groan
  * And god those _low_ noises he could make
  * Harry just wanted to move forward from his side of the bed
  * He wanted more
  * He wanted last night
  * It was replaying so vividly in his head he wasn’t sure what to do
  * He had thought it was a drunken tumble home
  * A chase that had finally ended
  * He had been going to Ministry event after Ministry event just praying he’d show this time
  * Praying he’d continue the game
  * And he did this time
  * He finally did
  * And Harry had totally prepared himself for unabashed flirting
  * He knew what he wanted and at this point he couldn’t wait to have it
  * But that’s not how the night had gone at all
  * When he walked into the room everyone turned
  * That chiseled jaw
  * That silvery white hair
  * The dark, cleanly pressed dress robes that were so perfectly tailored to his frame
  * Harry gritted his jaw
  * His first thought was that Draco Malfoy had never looked so damn fit in his entire life
  * His second?
  * I’m a goner
  * And then it got worse
  * Because he had wholeheartedly expected Draco to avoid him
  * To smile, say polite things, even ask him how he was
  * To be the tease he had been for the past few months
  * That was what he had expected
  * It was what he always expected
  * But then
  * Then there were the shoulder brushes
  * The arm touches
  * The oh so close whispers where Harry could feel Draco’s breath hot on his collar
  * He could smell his cologne every time he sauntered past
  * Taking in the scent just a little more every time thinking it would be a while before he got this close to him again
  * But then, well then …
  * They were sitting next to each other
  * And Draco was chatting along with the mindless blabbering Harry’s table had resorted too
  * Something about new restrictions on some potion or something
  * And Harry wasn’t at all paying attention
  * He was focused intently on the closeness of Draco’s body
  * Of his perfect posture and jutted out chin and long slender fingers drumming along his thigh
  * And then they were on Harry’s thigh
  * And he couldn’t see because the table got in the way
  * But Draco’s hand was moving ever so slightly up his leg
  * And Harry’s body went rigid
  * Because this hadn’t happened before
  * And why the fuck was he blushing
  * And why could he feel himself getting hard so fast
  * _And what was Malfoy doing to him_
  * With his firm palms as they dragged up the curve of Harry’s thigh
  * With his fingers sliding along the inseam of Harry’s trousers
  * And he was trying to keep a straight face but the room felt hot
  * He felt hot
  * He was sweating beneath his collar
  * And Draco was just sitting there
  * Continuing with the chatter
  * His eyes not even for a second daring to glance at Harry
  * And now Harry’s mind was swimming in the warmth that vibrated through his entire body
  * Because Draco was rubbing his palm against him
  * Grinding a little harder
  * But so languid, so slow
  * And the pressure, oh god the pressure felt so good
  * And Harry didn’t want him to stop
  * But he was losing control just at the feeling of Draco’s fingers
  * So when the chatter finished and the night ended Harry had practically shoved him up against that wall
  * Pinned his shoulders down
  * Grinded himself into him a little harder than he probably should have
  * But he didn’t care
  * Because what Draco had done to him in there was just too much
  * Harry couldn’t keep going with the teasing
  * Not if it would get worse than that
  * ‘What the bloody hell are you playing at Malfoy?’
  * And that glare in his eye
  * That wicked glare
  * It worked so well with the way his lips curved into that familiar smirk
  * ‘What Potter? Finally realized you don’t like redheads as much as you thought?’
  * Harry could feel his jaw clench
  * But Malfoy had jutted his hips ever so slightly against him
  * And the coil in the pit of his stomach was burning, aching
  * ‘Are you trying to get me fired?’
  * There was a fire behind Malfoy’s eyes
  * Something daring and wicked and wonderful
  * It was drawing them closer with every word
  * ‘Well then maybe you’d have some time to actually _enjoy_ yourself Potter …’
  * Draco kinked his eyebrow
  * ‘Or someone else …’
  * Their faces were so close
  * Harry could see the flecks of silver in his eyes
  * The peak of his cheekbone
  * The soft pink tint of his lips
  * He could almost taste the firewhiskey on Draco’s breath
  * And that was it
  * Because nearly four minutes later he was popping into his apartment attached by the lips to one Draco Malfoy
  * And he was ripping at clothing and tearing at buttons
  * And Draco’s skin felt so hot underneath him
  * He was pressing his mouth into places he had only imagined before
  * Sucking on his neck
  * Pressing kisses along his collar bone
  * Flicking his tongue out as he moved over his nipple
  * Nipping at the skin on his hips
  * He had finally, _finally_ gotten the man into his bed
  * And all he wanted was more
  * Because now they were just laying here in Harry’s bed
  * The next morning had come faster than he would have liked
  * And he was left to wrestle with the thoughts swarming his head
  * Because he wasn’t sure what Draco wanted
  * And Harry knew wanted this again
  * A night like this again
  * His body was physically responding just at the thought
  * But there was something else there
  * Something more
  * And it was worrying him
  * Because Draco probably thought this was just a fuck
  * It had been building for so long
  * They had finally reached the end of their game
  * And Harry didn’t want that
  * The end
  * It sounded so final
  * How was he supposed to just move on from this?
  * So he was just staring at Draco’s back
  * Caught in his head
  * Trailing his fingers along the crevices of his body
  * Thinking that he had been so wrong
  * Draco had never looked more fit that right here in his bed
  * It made him panic
  * _What if this is all I ever get?_
  * But then Harry could feel Draco shudder awake
  * His shoulders rolling back, his neck pressed into the pillow
  * His body turning towards Harry
  * His head dropping to the side as his eyes fluttered open
  * Harry was just staring at him, waiting, breathless
  * ‘Been watching me have you?
  * Harry rolled his eyes
  * ‘You drool when you sleep. My poor pillow is drowning.’
  * Draco smirked and rolled from his back to his side
  * They were face to face now
  * Chests almost brushing, breath mingling, the warmth of the sun spreading through the room not the only thing setting Harry’s skin on fire
  * ‘It’s polite to make guests in your home food Potter. Who taught you your manners?’
  * Harry stifled a laugh
  * ‘What and you want me to serve it to you in bed too?’
  * Draco kinked his eyebrow again
  * And the butterflies that had suddenly erupted in Harry’s stomach lost control
  * ‘Of course. It’s Saturday, I’ve got a hangover, I plan to stay in this bed _all day_ ’
  * Draco’s eyes were wide
  * The ever present smirk on his face back again
  * Taunting, teasing
  * Just like before
  * ‘All day huh?’
  * Harry was chewing his bottom lip hoping, just hoping Draco wasn’t tossing him around
  * ‘Yes and I’ll obviously need sustenance. How do you expect me to do anything otherwise?’
  * Harry couldn’t tear his eyes from Draco
  * That wicked glint was back
  * And it was begging him, just begging him to play along
  * ‘Anything?’
  * ‘Or anyone.’



**Author's Note:**

> https://siriusly-not-over-remus.tumblr.com/post/153879292922/tease


End file.
